


Kid!quisitor

by justdreadwolfing



Series: Random AUs in no particular order [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreadwolfing/pseuds/justdreadwolfing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Inquisitor was a child?  How would the story play out?<br/>A series of shorts based on coffeependulum's Varian Lavellan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Da'len

**Author's Note:**

> Varian is coffeependulum's (Tumblr) character and she graciously allowed me to use him for play times. If you love him, go check out her blog. She draws the most adorable comics!

_No…_

Solas had feared for this. He had his suspicions when they were back at Haven, but seeing the child close the rift made him realize the severity of the situation.

_He had come into contact with the foci._

The elf stood in the background, watching intently as the child made conversation with Cassandra and Varric.

“You alright, kid?” Varric asked, the two looked just as surprised as he was despite their unfamiliarity with this sort of magic. The child said little and went to great lengths to avoid eye contact. After a moment, he buried his face into his hands. Solas made his way towards the three as he began to hear soft muffled sobs coming from his direction.

“It hurts…” He lifted his head, red and stuffy from the sudden outburst. Solas’ heart broke. This was his fault. Everything about this situation was because of him. “It really…really really hurts…” 

The mark crackled and fizzed, a reaction from being so close to the Fade and rifts surrounding them. He screamed out in pain, tears still falling into the snow.

“Let me have a look. If nothing else, I can ease the pain.” Solas smiled, kneeling down in front of him. It was the least he could do for this child. He held out his hand and with a sniffle, the small child offered him his in return. It was so small. In all the ways he had envisioned what would happen here, he had not been prepared for anything like this. 

Still he had to make the most of this.

“Da’len, what is your name?” Solas spoke as sparks of healing magic eased out of his being, concentrating completely on the mark. 

“V-Varian.” His breath hitched as he tried to fight through his tears. He watched Solas with wonder, a look of hope twinkling in his eyes. Solas smiled.

“Varian, it will be alright. I am here, all of us are. If you need anything at all, you come to us, alright?” The child’s hand warmed with the healing magic, but most importantly, the child smiled and nodded slowly. “We’re going to make sure you are safe.”

“Do you have any idea what this magic is, Solas?” Cassandra asked behind him. Solas and Varian made eye contact and Solas did his very best to remain as soft as possible so that he wouldn’t scare him.

“I am not certain. It is unlike anything I have ever seen, but I will study it. I’m sure one of the spirits from my walks in the Fade will have some answers.” 

Yes. He would do all he could for him. He had to find a way to remove it.

“You will be fine, da’len.” Solas patted him on the head before using his walking stick to push himself back to his feet. “Now then, we-”

A small object ran into his leg and held on tightly. He knew what it was, but he had hoped he was wrong. Solas looked down to see Varian, hugging him tightly, a happy smile across his face. The elf sighed softly. Whatever was going to happen, this would not end well. 

Not used to this much physical contact, Solas awkwardly patted him once more, only being offered another gesture in return. Varian held his hands up. He wasn’t used to being around children, but it was obvious what it meant. “Ma nuvenin, da’len.” Solas leaned down and picked him up, awkwardly holding him close.

This was…unlike anything he had ever experienced.

As he held him close, Varian closed his eyes and seemed to drift off to sleep almost immediately.

Solas smiled once more, hearing his two companions walk up behind him.

Varric chuckled. “Well, shit…”


	2. Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After running away from Solas, Varian finds a different way to entertain himself.

Growing concerned, Solas continued to search around, worry crossing his features. “Lost something, Chuckles?” He heard the gruff voice from down the hall, but made no notice to him. It was best to search for him quietly. He didn’t want to alert all of Skyhold to his error. Besides, if Nira found out he had lost him even for a moment, she would panic. Best to search for him alone.

“I’m quite alright, Master Tethras. Thank you.” Solas said, forcing a smile to appear across his face. 

He had been playing in the garden not moments before and now…there was no telling where he ran off to. Varian couldn’t have gotten far. 

“If you’re looking for little Dragonling, I saw him run into your study a few minutes ago.” A smile crossed Varric’s face as he met Solas’ worried gaze. “Don’t worry. I haven’t told anyone. I’d keep an eye out for him, though. That boy’s quite a handful.”

“Seemingly. Thank you.” Solas nodded, making his way through his study door. There was no telling the kind of trouble he could get himself into in his own room. The thought alone made his heart drop. 

As Solas strode into the rotunda, his eyes quickly scanned the room. “Varian?” Reaching the far end of the room, his eyes settled on a small boy up against one of the large walls. Even from this distance he could see the redhead giggling madly. 

He was safe and almost as importantly, not going through his research.

“Varian…?” He spoke softly as he walked across the room. The second time he said his name, the small boy jumped. He quickly stood, pressing himself up against the wall. 

And then it happened…

Varian’s face twisted. While he had not spent a great deal of time with children, it was obvious what that look meant. It was a look of being caught completely red-handed. He was hiding something. Solas’ face hardened as he watched him. “Varian, what are you hiding?”

The small elf twisted his foot, his eyes falling to the ground unable to make contact. “Nothing…”

Solas knew better.

He knelt down, doing his best to get eye level. “Da’len, it is best not to lie.”

“B-but I’m not…” Varian pouted. It was a valiant effort, he’d give him that.

“Varian, I-”

“Solas?” A small voice cut him off. The sudden intrusion caused him to shoot straight up and turn to face her. Nira giggled. “Creators, what are you two doing over there?”

“Vhenan…You are back quite earlier than expected.” 

Without warning, a sudden burst of energy blew past him. “Nira, Nira!!” With a giggle, Varian fade stepped right into Nira’s arms.

“Yes, well…everything seemed so dull away from you two. I thought we could take a little break and go for a walk.” A soft smile crossed her face as she looked down at him. “What do you think? You wanna go out and play?”

He nodded, an action so violent he almost knocked himself over.

“Good. Go get your things and I’ll meet you outside the gate.” Before she could even finish her sentence, he had already fade stepped, but this time completely out of the room. She chuckled softly as she made his way over to him, placing a small kiss on his cheek. “Thought you could use the break.”

The corner of his lips curled. “Just try not to get into to much trouble. Especially after what happened last time, vhenan.”

“No promises here!” She waved her hands a bit, as she turned, skipping back out of the room.

A worried look crossed his face. Hopefully Blackwall was planning on accompanying them. He knew the kind of trouble Nira let him get away with. The thought alone worried him immensely, but all of Skyhold knew better than to allow Nira and Varian to run off without supervision.

Solas shook his head and made his way back to his desk. He had a great deal of work to do. 

Leaning against his desk, he shuffled through his perfectly placed papers to find the research he had started earlier that day. His eyes scanned the page several times before an image forced his eyes away. 

He had almost forgotten. Varian had been hiding something.

From his desk, it looked like a drawing.

Solas crossed the room and looked.

The sight made his face cringe. A crudely drawn picture placed right on the walls. It was hard to make out exactly what it was, but it was easy to venture a guess.

A soft sigh emitted from his lips. “Varian…”

Solas’ eyes scanned the walls. They were bare. He would have to do something about it. 

He had more important work to do, but there was no way he could concentrate with this image on the wall. Solas looked around, his gaze resting on his paints.

Maybe…

Frescoes would look nice and would be easy to repaint should Varian decide to repeat his actions.

Sighing again, he set to work.

He would have to reprimand little Varian later. 

Though…Varian’s actions made him grin.

His indomitable spirit was truly fascinating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN; This basically came from the idea that the whole reason Solas painted the frescoes was because Varian kept drawing crude pictures on the wall. Hopefully that worked.
> 
> Hope you guys are enjoying this, Varian is so much fun to write <3 I will be jumping around the game, so keep that in mind. I'll be putting together a masterpost on my Tumblr soon where they will be in order if you'd rather read them that way.


	3. Story Time

“Story!” Varian giggled, bouncing wildly up and down in his bed.

Varric chuckled, placing a chair next to him and sat down. “Alright, alright. Calm down, Dragonling. You’ll get your story.”

The redhead squirmed under the covers, excitement unable to be contained. Varric enjoyed telling him stories, the few times he was able. Out on the road, it was difficult to focus on little else but their missions, but here in Skyhold, Varian was able to remain a child. A bedtime story was perhaps one of the few pleasures he could over the boy.

Varian’s face brightened as he waited patiently.

Varric smiled. “Ah, how about I tell you about the time me and Hawke fought through the Deep Roads?”

“Booo!” Varian’s scrunched his face, giving Varric a thumbs down.

The dwarf was taken aback. Even if those around him had heard the story before, they would usually let him finish it anyway. He loved telling stories and of course every else knew that, even if they had heard the same Hawke stories over and over they would at least offer him that. “Huh…never gotten that reaction before.”

“You’ve told me all those.”

“Have I? Surely I’ve left something out.” Varric thought for a moment, searching his brain for a story he hadn’t told the kid. Bedtime stories happened so often, it would be pretty difficult to pick out one that he hadn’t told before.

Varian’s eyes widened, jumping out of bed with a jolt. “I wanna story about a dragon!”

“A dragon, eh? I have one or two of those. Let me think…How about the time me and Hawke saved the miners by taking care of the dragon?”

“Pffth, boring!” Varian hopped out of bed, stretching his arms out, mimicing what it would look like to fly. “What about the time you and Hawke rode the dragon to help save the town!?” On the last word, he put his hands on his hips in a heroic manner, a triumphant smile on his face.

Varric watched him completely stunned, a smile slowly creeping across his face. “I…don’t believe I’ve ever heard that one.”

“The dragon comes down and WHOOSH!-” He makes a large sweeping movement with his arms. "-Hawke grabs it and rides it and flies off!“ Varric smiles, stifling a laugh as Varian begins to run around the room making lots of flying noises. “Pewpewpew, take that you scoundrel!” Fire crackled in his mouth as he prepared his special trick.

* * *

"Varian!” A voice scolded from the stairs.

“What is going on here?” Solas asked, looking over at Varric for some sort of explanation. Varric looked apologetically at the mage, shrugging as he stifled a laugh. 

“Solas!” Varian rushed over to him, a smile quickly growing across his face and clearly not asleep, which he should have been an hour before now.

“Relax, Chuckles. The kid was just having a bit of fun.”

“Yes well…It is time for him to get some rest. We have a lot that must be done in the morning.”

“Alright, Chuckles. You win.” Varric stood as he winked at Varian, patting him on the head when he passed by. “Goodnight, little Dragonling.”

“Night!” Varian looked back up at Solas, grabbing onto his hand with a frown. “Do I have to go to sleep?”

“Of course. All of us must rest at some point. It allows our bodies and minds to prepare for the next day.”

Solas led Varian to the bed, helping him get on. The little elf snuggled up under the covers once again. “We can hang out in the Fade again, right?”

Solas’ lips curled, smiling softly down at the young elf. “Perhaps. Once I get some work finished, I will meet you there.”

“Good.” Varian yawned, a soft smile crossing his lips as he closed his eyes. With Varian here and the Anchor only becoming more dangerous to him, Solas’ plans had become far more complicated as time progressed.

In all events he had prepared himself for, he had never imagined this outcome.

Still, he was the Inquisitor and as much as Solas would love to take the responsibility from him, he could not. He was just a child, but he must grow up.

With a soft sigh, he continued. “Tomorrow we will begin the journey for Halamshiral. I trust you will be ready.” Solas said as he patted the little elf’s head. 

Varian peeked from behind soft, sleep deprived eyes. “But why do we have to go there? Orlais sounds…dumb.”

Solas smiled. “It is important we at least make ourselves known. Corypheus is plotting his next moves and we must find out what those are.”

“You’ll be there too, right?” Varian spoke softly, barely more than a mumble as he began to drift off to sleep.

“Of course, Varian. I will be wherever you need me.”

“Good…” 

“Now, you should get some rest.” Solas turned and began to make his way towards the door, but stopped when Varian spoke up again. 

“Can I have a hug before you go?” Varian whined, extending his arms as he assumed the position. Solas scoffed, but nodded. He walked back over, wrapping his arms around the boy. From what he had heard of his past before the Inquisition, he didn’t have much, but while this was better, it was no way for a child to grow up. Still…Solas would be there for him up until the last moment. It was the very least he could do.

“Good night.” Solas turned, but once again was stopped by a whining voice.

“Wait…will you stay with me? ….Until I fall asleep?”

He exhaled, the smile returning to his face. “Very well.” Solas sat on the side of the bed, laying next to the boy. Almost instantly, Varian curled up against his lap. This was all he could do for him, at least while he could. Soon, there was a good chance he would have to leave him, but now he could offer him this.

After a moment, Varian snored softly.

Solas spoke quietly as he stroked Varian’s bright red hair. “Son era, da’len.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Son era- good night


	4. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events in Redcliffe, Varian has been acting odd and that does not sit well with Nira.

Frustration. Anger. Uncertainty. 

Even from this distance, Nira could see how hard Varian was trying. He had been practicing his magic almost constantly since they returned from Redcliffe and it seemed it had only gotten worse since they arrived at Skyhold. 

The mages, Corypheus…everything was too much. It was hard enough for them to handle, but Varian? He was just a boy…

Nira’sal stood quietly up against the stone wall, her eyes trained on the boy as he summoned as much magic as possible, only to watch it fizzle out after a few moments. His emotional state was unsteady, of course his magic would be out of balance as well. 

She had heard what had happened, while it was difficult for her to believe. He had gone into the future, leaving the world to fend for itself against the Breach and Corypheus. From how he reacted when he returned, it was obvious how they fared without him. 

He struggled and cried out in anger every time he watched his fire die. It was difficult to watch. Suppressing herself from stopping him, she wrung her hands together. Her brow furrowed as she watched him. 

“You worry too easily, vhenan.” Nira had been so focused on the boy, she hadn’t even noticed that Solas had appeared beside her. 

Nira took a deep breath. “He’s struggling…”

The two watched as he threw punches into the air, small sparks of magic manifesting and fizzling out as he danced around his invisible target. He grunted with every movement, controlling his breaths just as Cassandra had taught him. He had changed since the first time they had met. For a child, he was incredibly strong-willed.

“Varian strives to become stronger. He will struggle, but it will essentially be how he develops into who he truly is.” Nira looked up at him as she pressed herself up against the stone, watching as the corner of his mouth twisted into a smile. After a moment, he met her eyes. “He will be fine. In time, he will become far more powerful than you realize.”

Varian yelled in frustration, causing Nira’s head to jerk right back in his direction. Tears streamed down his face as he sat defeated in the dirt. Nira’s heart broke as she watched him. She missed how he acted before. He had finally began to open up to her. Nira was the one that was able to get him to talk and laugh for the first time and now…it seemed as if they were going backwards.

The center point of their strange little family was in pain.

Varian cupped his hands in front of his face in an attempt to hide his tears. He cried, slamming his fist into the ground. Unable to hold herself back any more, Nira made her way over to him. As she reached him, she knelt down in front of him and ran her fingers through his bright, red hair. “Varian…”

He responded almost instantly, lifting his head showing a deep pain in his eyes. “Nira, I-I…” His breath hitched as he cried, unable to get the words out. He fumbled for words, his swollen eyes giving away just how long he had been crying. He had fought it back as he trained. Nira smiled sadly, wrapping her arms around him and pulling her into her chest. She rocked him softly, placing small kisses on his head as she did whatever she could think of to calm him. “I…wanna be strong.”

“I know, Varian. You will be.” Nira said softly. Whatever had happened in the future, it seemed that it had changed him drastically. The experience had forced him to grow up bit by bit, infuriating Nira. He deserved his time to be a child and it seemed like every day the Inquisition stood, he lost more of it.

Solas walked up behind her slowly. “You will be. Strength does not come overnight and you are well on your way. Be patient, da’len.” Varian sighed softly as he held onto Nira’s sleeves. 

That wasn’t what he wanted to hear. 

“How ‘bout this…” Nira started, pushing him away from her slightly so that she could meet his gaze. “I’ll start teaching you some stronger magic and soon you’ll be stronger than both me and Solas put together.”

Solas laughed softly from behind her.

Varian nodded, a smile slowly inching across his face. She ran her fingers through his hair once more.

“I’ll teach you all the tricks and if you do well, then I’ll make us something special for dinner tonight. I’ll make whatever you like.” Nira said, watching Varian’s face brighten.

Solas chuckled loudly. “Vhenan, I am not certain that you in the kitchen is the best idea.” 

“Oh hush, what I made was edible.” Nira frowned up at him.

“Hardly. The cook will not even allow you to return. You completely destroyed the kitchen.” Solas smiled, walking over to Varian’s side.

Nira pouted causing Varian laughed. The sound lifted Nira’s spirits. He was still in there, they would just have to pull it back out of him.

“See, things will get better. Our friends will make us stronger and that’s why we’re together.” Nira said, placing a small kiss on his forehead. “If you ever get upset again, just come to me or Solas. We can cheer you up, okay?”

Varian nodded. The smile on his face becoming a lot more prominent.

“There’s my big, strong boy.” Nira said softly, wiping away the last of his tears and patting him softly on the head.

She stood, holding her hand out which Varian eagerly took. Solas did the same on the other side. He met her eyes, giving her a small nod. Nira smiled at him, her excitement brimming as she walked together with her little family.

If nothing else, they would protect Varian, be it from Corypheus, demons, or just a really bad day. They would be the parents he deserved and above all else they would keep him safe.

Varian giggled as they started walking hand in hand. “Nira can’t cook, Nira can’t cook!” He chanted.

Nira pouted again. “Oh, don’t you start.”

The three walked together as they always would, awaiting the day that Varian surpassed them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to check out my Tumblr, if you'd like to see other stuff that I've done or the comics that Penny's been drawing along with his adventure <3


	5. Kisses and a Bit of Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the Winter Palace, everything is finally settling down. Everything besides Varian that is.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Varian asked meekly. Nira’sal laughed softly as she knelt down beside him. The young boy look nervous and frazzled. The events of the night had gone differently than expected, but in the end, everything worked out alright. Everything that happened still left Varian a little more shaken than usual, but Nira was doing everything she could to keep him calm. 

Her smile grew as she patted him on the head. “Varian, I told you before that I’m fine. You shouldn’t be so nervous. We’ve dealt with way worse, but no matter what, I can promise you, we will _always_ win.”

“I know, but-”

Nira interrupted him, not even allowing him to finish his concern. “But nothing, I promise.”

Varian watched Nira, his expression slowly changing. “What if something else happens?”

“Then Solas and I will take care of it.”

Solas walked up behind her with a stern voice, a smile on his face. “Listen to her, Varian. We are more than capable of taking care of ourselves, and you for that matter. You needn’t worry.”

Nira nodded, looking back at him with a happy grin. “See? We got ya covered.” She winked, placing a small kiss on his forehead. “All you have to worry about, is getting to Dorian and giving him his gift. Now, get to it.” Giving him a little shove, she watched as he nodded and ran around the railing to reach where Dorian stood on the other side.

Nira’sal stood, leaning gently against the railing as a worried expression crossed her face. Her smile reappeared when she felt Solas wrap his arm around her waist. “You should take my advice as well. Varian will be fine.” Nira watched him for a moment and nodded, while she would do all she could she could not ignore the pit in her stomach that remained as she watched her little boy.

* * *

Dorian watched in astonishment at the gift that was literally being thrown in his face. Varian somehow perfectly hid behind them, his eyes closed tight as his face exploded in a bright red color. The gift in his hands was a small ring of flowers, tightly tied together in the shape of a bracelet. “Th-they’re for you. I-I picked them in…the garden.” Bravo. Dorian was worried that the lad wouldn’t be able to speak at all.

Dorian tried with everything he had to contain himself from laughter over the expression Varian showed. He couldn’t allow himself to laugh, lest he damage the poor boys mental health, but…he simply was adorable. “Oh…my. Thank you, ever so much. I’ll treasure it.” He took the flowers out of his hands and immediately placed them on his wrist. Dorian often received gifts like these from Varian, and while he was well aware what it meant, he was more than happy to accept them each time they were offered. The boy was intriguing, that much was true and while his feelings for the boy were different than what was expressed, he was not about to destroy his attempts.

“Are you having a good time now that all the fuss has settled?” Dorian asked, folding his arms as he kept his eyes on the boy. Varian nodded, his face still an exploded mess. Giving up, Dorian looked back out towards the crowd. The boy often got in these sorts of moods when he was around him, Dorian knew fully by now that it was best just to wait it out until he had to courage to speak.

“Um…Dorian?” Success. He knew he the words would come eventually.

“Mmmhm?” The corner of Dorian’s lips curled as he focused his attention out on the dancing figures before them.

“When does…” He fumbled for his words, quite obviously unsure of how to put the sentence together. “When will the game start?” Dorian looked down in confusion, meeting the young boys large eyes who waited for an answer.

“Game? What are you…” 

Varian paused for a moment, his brow furrowing as he thought hard about his words. Dorian could see the struggle in his eyes, trying his best to stifle a laugh as he realized what the lad had asked. “Josie kept saying we were gonna play some game when we got here.”

The mage knelt down to reach his level as he attempted to find some way to explain the situation. “My dear boy, the game is metaphorical. The game is how you present yourself to the courts and how those around you see you.” Varian watched him in confusion, completely lost in the explanation. Dorian scoffed, unable to come up with a plausible answer that the little elf would be able to comprehend. The mage shook his head, kneeling on one knee so that he could attempt to be face to face with the boy. “I wouldn’t worry too much on it, dear boy. You let the grown ups worry about that and in the meantime, you and I can have some fun of our own, yes? What do you say?”

Cassandra and the others were sure to be looking for the small elf, but Dorian was sure that they would get along well enough without him. He was likely not able to understand everything that was going on around him, so he would hold no use to them in the end. Nira’sal and Solas were also around, if a problem were to arise, he was sure that they would handle it. Let the kid have his fun.

They approached the small corner of the dance floor in hopes that they would not be trampled by the masked dancers that twirled around them. “Would you care to join me?” 

Varian looked around, his nerves slowly contorting his face as he tried not to stare in to the massive void of dancers. Dorian watched as the young one’s eyes scanned the balcony. “The others…”

“…Are fine on their own. See?” Dorian pointed at the railing where Nira’sal stood waving happily at the young lad, Solas close beside her. “I assure you, they can handle themselves just fine.” After everything that had happened tonight, he could understand why he felt a little on edge, but now was the time for celebration. Corpyheus’ plan was stopped and at least for the night, they were victorious. Dorian offered him a smile as he held out his hand. Varian’s cheeks flushed as he tentatively took his hand. “Right, up you go then.” 

Dorian pulled the boy onto his feet, a small smile pulling across his face. He had never done this before, but he knew this was how Varian often did with Nira so he had decided this was how it would continue. 

The red head kept his eyes away focused on Dorian’s feet and far away from his face, but even that couldn’t hide the small blush showing across the tip of his nose. 

The two were quiet for several moments, Dorian gently swayed with the music doing his best to keep in rhythm with the boy on his feet. He looked down at the small bracelet of flowers that the boy had made for him earlier and smiled. Varian was something else. He was sweet, but at the same time, he had heard stories of his and Nira’s crazy adventures through the battlements and worried for his safety even among the crowd. There was no telling which Varian he would get when the next day came, he would just have to wait to find out. 

He was unlike anyone he had ever met, full of uncertainty and possibilities. It was definitely a breath of fresh air and far different from the life he was used to. 

Finally, Varian looked up at him, a worried look crossing his features. “So there’s really not gonna be a game?”

Dorian sighed, doing his best to hide a laugh, and patted him on the head. “If you are really that determined, I’m sure we can pull something together, Varian.”

He had grown up quite a lot from the first moment he met him and while he had a long way to go, he was definitely on the right track.


	6. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything that has happened over the previous months, Nira'sal only wants to make Varian smile. He deserves that much at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Penny's birthday <3

“Alright,” Nira coached herself, a gentle breath escaping her lips. “Here goes nothing.” The elf took a few more steps, entering the barn where she knew the kid would be waiting for her.

Varian had somehow pulled himself into Blackwall’s chair, his feet dangling off the side. A bright smile slid across her face as she approached him, watching as his eyes studied the hart close by. 

The large animal had captured his attention, so much so that it took a moment for Varian to register they were even in the room. The hart shuffled its feet in excitement upon seeing Nira, ultimately snapping Varian out of his trance. 

She watched as he forced the same smile on his face that she had seen more often than she had liked to. Varian seemed to become more and more distant ever since they had found their way here, the events in Redcliffe seemingly scarring him. Everything she could think o failed to cheer him up longer than a few hours. He would force a smile, but once he forgot she was watching him, it would disappear. A hurt, distant look taking a permanent rest on his face. She had hoped that she could keep this smile on his face as long as possible. 

He had every right to be so depressed. Between the events at Haven and the Fear demon, they barely had any time to rest. More than that, nothing good happened. Solas had told him to take the small, happy moments when he could, but that was easier said than done. He was just a child. 

“Hey kiddo, you ready to go?” Nira asked, her chipper tone echoing through the small barn. 

He nodded, gently turning himself over in the chair so that he could slide onto his feet as easily as possible. “But, where are we going?” 

She waggled a finger in the air. “Nope, not telling. It’s a surprise!” 

Nira swept Varian up into her arms, carried him over to the stall and gently set him on the animals back. Her small form sliding on behind him. Varian smiled down at the hart, patting the tuffs of hair with his hand. 

“You ready?” 

He nodded again. “I’ve been wanting a ride for a long time.” 

“And that’s why you’re getting one,” Nira giggled. “Just hold on to me, okay?” With a gentle kick, the hart burst forth at a speed Varian wasn’t quite expecting, judging from the way he grabbed onto her arm and how tightly he shut his eyes. 

At first, Varian seemed a little scared, but as Nira urged him to open his eyes, his fears fell along behind him. He became far more interested in waving at the people that greeted them as they made their way through Skyhold. Even as they passed by the training grounds, the men stopped what they were doing to wave as they passed by. The little elf couldn’t contain his excitement, even more so as they grew closer to the Commander on the far side of the field. Even from this distance, Nira could see the worried lines forming on his face. 

“We’ll be back later, Cullen.” Nira promised as they passed by. Cullen never was behind the idea of her giving Varian a ride on an animal he was unfamiliar with. She had already had several lectures on the subject, but this was a special occasion, so she made a note to completely ignore all of the rules he had placed out for her. 

“Bye-bye!” Varian giggled. 

The Commander waved as he called out after them, obviously swallowing other things he would rather say. “Please make sure you’re back before sundown!” 

“No promises~!” Nira yelled back, her singsong voice making Varian laugh. She knew she would be in for it later, but at this moment, she didn’t care. She hadn’t seen this big of a smile on his face since they found him. Anything that Cullen would dish out later would be well worth it. It didn’t take long before they cleared the bridge and made their way out into the wilds. 

Once they made it out of Skyhold’s reach, the hart picked up speed on Nira’s instruction, quickly falling into a gentle stride in which the animal could do simple tricks to keep the boy entertained. Kicks, twirls, running through water, anything Nira could think of, she had the hart do and with every idea, Varian’s mood seemed to improve more and more. 

It didn’t take long before they reached the grotto. This grotto meant a lot to her and it only seemed fitting to introduce Varian to it as Solas had done for her not long ago. It was their special place…and now, Varian could share it with them. The hart slowed to a trot as they entered the area, Varian’s excitement slowly changing into a look of wonder as he scanned the large statues that stood above them. In the middle of the grotto, Solas stood waiting for them along with a small basket and the blanket she had asked him to bring. Upon seeing it, Varian looked up at her. 

“What’s going on?” He blinked as Nira slipped off the hart and reached up for him. A smile slid across her face as she picked him up, gently setting him on the ground. 

While it wasn’t extravagant like any party that Josephine would have thrown, Nira and Solas did the best with what they had. Decorations lined the walls, all there to center the small picnic that they had planned. “It’s for your birthday! Well…we weren’t really sure when your actual birthday was, but we’re celebrating the day we found you.” 

Solas nodded as they approached him. “We felt it was necessary with all that has happened in the recent days.” 

Hopefully, things will only get better from here. Nira silently added, a tinge of worry filling her thoughts. As if reading her mind, warmth filled her hand as Solas slipped his hand in hers, instantly giving it a small squeeze. She pushed the thoughts from her mind as she knelt down beside Varian. 

“I just wanted you to have at least one good day amongst all the bad ones, one you could look back on and be happy with.” 

Varian grinned as he plopped down on the blanket, immediately digging into the basket. He didn’t break eye contact with the food he got his hands on, immediately stuffing it in his face and getting crumbs everywhere. After a moment, he grinned at them. “I have you two. Even when I’m scared, thinking of you always makes me happy!” 

Solas and Nira sat down on the blanket beside him, smiles spreading across both of their faces. It was hard to keep a straight face, his words filled her heart with happiness, instantly taking away all of her doubts and worries. She never knew that she could be so happy here with him. Before the Inquisition, she felt lost and alone, but now, she had Solas and Varian and she would never be alone again. Despite everything that had happened, she couldn’t help but feel that everything just seemed right. She was happy and she hoped that with all that she did, she would make Varian just as happy. 

Reaching over, Nira cleaned off Varian’s face as he dug into his food. “Happy birthday, Varian.”


End file.
